Clary's fever
by vibooklover
Summary: This is just a clace oneshot, were Clary gets sick! There is a little bit of fluff, because we all love that! This is my first fanfic ever, so please read and review if you have the time to do that, it means the world to me.


_Author's note: This is my first fanfiction ever, so I would really like some feedback!_ _Mind you, English is_ _not_ _my first language, so I apologise for any errors in the text. This is just a one-shot because I'm not sure if I would be able to finish a whole story. However, if you do llike this one-shot, then please review so I'll get inspired to do more, because I have a few stories/one-shots in mind that I would like to write. Also, this is a clace one-shot, and set some time after CoHF._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

CLARY POV

When I woke up, I didn't feel very well. My muscles ached, I was super cold, I had a stuffy nose and I could feel I had a sore throat. I sat up in my bed and looked around. I was in my room at home. I often went to the institute, but I still lived with my mom and Luke at the same place where Luke's bookstore was, even though it was closed most of the time since Luke had to be in Idris a lot to represent the werewolves for the Clave, and my mom always went with him. Like now. Yesterday the'd gone to Alicante for some meetings, and would be gone for about a week.

I stood up, and immediately felt dizzy. That always happened when I got a fever. I checked the time on my phone. 6.47am. I sighed, walked into the bathroom, and checked myself in the mirror. I looked terrible, with a red nose, reed cheeks and slightly red, puffy eyes, so I basically looked like a red traffic light. After i brushed my teeth and blew my nose quickly, I went and took my phone from the nighttable and texted Jace.

 _Hey, I don't think I'll be training for the next few days. Got a fever. –C_

What sucked about fevers was that, even with an Iratze, fever didn't go away because Iratzes work like fever; your temperature rises so it'll be easier to heal. Of course, a warlock could probably heal you, but it was a little unnecessary for them to use their energy at getting rid of fevers. Also, since Magnus was at the meetings in Alicante too, it wouldn't do any good to call him.

I went and took a warm shower in hopes of that it would help, but it didn't really. I felt really ill and just put on some underwear, black tights, a sports bra and one of Jace's gray t-shirts that I had stolen. A really simple outfit, but i really couldn't be bothered, since I just wanted to be comfy. I put my hair up in a bun and walked - or dragged myself - to the kitchen and started making myself some tea. When I was about to start drinking it, I felt strong, warm arms wrap my body from behind.

"Jace! How did you get in here?" I asked while he nuzzled his head against my shoulder.

"The door wasn't locked. I got your message and wanted to check up on you. How are you feeling?" I heard his muffled voice say.

"Exhausted, sore, cold, dizzy, pretty much everything you feel when you're sick."

"Come, let's go to your room and get you under the sheets." He said and turned me around so I could finally see him. His golden eyes looked concerned, and his brows were furrowed. He looked quickly at my lips before bening down and kissing me. It wasn't a particularly long kiss, but it was very sweet and full of love. After we separated, Jace took my tea in his right hand and my hand in his left, with a small smile on his face, and we walked to my room. I immediately got back under the sheets.

"What, you're not going to invite me in your bed? I thought you loved me." Jace smirked.

"Of course you can come, I just don't want you to get sick, too. You wouldn't want to miss any demon hunting-sessions, would you?" I asked.

"Very true. Do you need anything? Some food maybe? Extra blankets or pillows?" He asked. I was about to smile at him when I suddenly started coucghing for maybe half a minute straight.

"Oh what the hell, sit up." He commanded, after i finally stopped coughing. I sat up and he lifted me so he could sit down in my bed, with his back against the wall and legs around me. He put his arms around me and drew me back so I was leaning gainst him.

"By the Angel, you're cold Clary. I'll stay with you until you get better or your mom and Luke get back."

Even though I just wanted to be wrapped in his arms like this forever, I knew he shouldn't stay here with me. "No, Jace, seriously, you shouldn't..." "Clary, _you_ shouldn't be alone while you're sick. Just let me take care of you for once." Jace insisted, and I finally gave up and relaxed into his arms. The last thing i heard before drifting into sleep was Jace whispering "I love you, Clary" in my ear.

 _So, that was my first fanfiction/one-shot ever! I would really appreciate some feedback, so please review, even if it is criticism_ _Please do not comment anything hateful though, those reviews are going to be deleted. If you have any tips or requests on one-shots, please put them in the reviews and I'll think about writing something. Thank you SO much for reading this, it literally means the world to me!_

 _XOX, V._


End file.
